


Nap

by kurohachi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know what that is but that sounds like my cup of tea, M/M, Pointless, Really this is just pointless self indulgent fluff, When I was inputting the tags there's a tag that says nonconsensual cuddling, oh ok carry on then, oh wait all my fics are like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohachi/pseuds/kurohachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan is napping peacefully until Kirk decides to drop in, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scene from a chapter I’m doing but I can’t seem to find a place to integrate it to the story, so I’m releasing it as a standalone short.
> 
> As always, I’m a sucker for established relationship fluff.

If Khan didn't have a heightened sense of smell and sound, Jim's sudden arrival would've triggered a reflex. The Captain had thought it was a good idea to sneak on his napping lover, the augmented being who was built for instinctive combat, and then pounced on him unceremoniously. Khan let out a small grunt of annoyance at his disturbed sleep and at the mischievous captain that was now lounging contently on top of him. He opened his arms and wrapped them around Jim anyway. 

 

"What? What was that grunt for?" Jim asked mock-incredulously.

 

"Nothing." Khan lied.

 

"You're not happy to see me?"

 

"I am happy to see you." Khan didn't lie.

 

"So that was a happy grunt?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Say it was a happy grunt."

 

"It was a happy grunt."

 

Jim laughed sunnily and planted a sloppy wet kiss on Khan's lips. Khan didn't know what was it about Jim that makes him so indulgent, so easy to love yet at the same time so infuriating. Fascinating, yet irritating. Jim was truly a marvel.

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

"You."

 

Jim grinned, "In a good way or a bad way?"

 

"Fifty fifty."

 

Jim laughed again. He took Khan's lips in a languid kiss, grinning when he pulled a moan from the older man "That's for the fifty." Without missing a beat, he started tickling Khan "And this is for the other fifty!"

 

Khan is not ticklish, of course. But a squirming captain on top of you jabbing your sides in a futile attempt to tickle you wasn't really the ideal situation for a continuation of a nap. He captured Jim in a tight hug and rolled them until they're side by side facing each other. 

 

"James."

 

"Hmm?" Jim hummed before kissing him again.

 

"In the future, do be careful when you sneak up on me. I might reflexively defend myself and I might hurt you."

 

"Okay." Jim answered distractedly, leg already climbing up to wrap around Khan, which meant he probably wasn't listening.

 

"James." Khan stilled his movement with one hand, "I'm serious."

 

Jim sighed dramatically. "You won't hurt me, Khan. Stop worrying."

 

Khan let out a small sigh as he caressed Jim's cheek softly. So soft, so tender, so weak, so breakable.

 

Something cold settled in his chest. Fear, he recognized.

 

"I'll never forgive myself if I do.", he slowly murmured.

 

Jim smiled brightly in reply, melting whatever ice resided in Khan's heart.

 

"That's why I'll never let you."

 

Jim wrapped his arms around Khan and slid one leg in between Khan's. He sighed contently when Khan placed a kiss on his forehead and together they fell back into slumber, warm in each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Khan doesn't need sleep as much as humans do, but everybody loves naps. Everybody. No exception.


End file.
